1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to camera tubes and, more specifically, to thermal heat sinks for deflection yokes used with camera tubes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern camera equipment, it is typical to mount a camera tube deflection yoke in a housing to support the camera tube for receiving signals of images. During operation, the voltage and current applied to the camera tube and the deflection yoke cause heat to be generated which is normally radiated to the surrounding atmosphere in the housing. Due to the lower dissipation heat transfer rate of the yoke to the surrounding atmosphere, excessive heat builds up in the camera tube which requires that the camera tube be operated at a lower than maximum operating voltage. However, such lower voltage levels result in a lowering of the resolution of the camera.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a camera apparatus which overcomes the problems of previous devised cameras insofar as maintaining maximum voltage on the camera tube during its operation. It would also be desirable to provide a camera apparatus which enables the camera to be operated at the highest permissible voltage to maximize the resolution of the camera tube.